


Storms and Smokes

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: F/M, Kind of a drabble, M/M, Multi, Some kind of au where people kind of know about maria and tony and riff and bernardo don’t die, a rab and baby john heavily implied, action and anybodys also implied, i just had to write something about this show, idk what this is, my school is doing WSS and I have a lot of thoughts, riff/tony one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: The Jets and Sharks are stuck in a bunker together when a storm comes through New York City.





	Storms and Smokes

**Author's Note:**

> Our opening night is tonight and I have a lot of thoughts about everything so gotta write fanfic obviously

The Jets and Sharks are walking by each other when the alarm sounds. Americans and Puerto Ricans alike look up to the skies. Heavy clouds are moving in, and a sting breeze blows. There is a storm coming. 

News stations and police officers instruct the citizens to move to their designated safe space. The gang members glare at each other, then start walking to the bunker. The police officer shepherds them in, being sure to give an extra shake or pat on the shoulder to the Puerto Ricans, earning him glares. 

The first thing Riff does is look for Tony, and the first thing Tony does is look for Maria. Riff finds his mark first. 

“Tony,” he says, clapping his friend on the arm. 

Tony turns around, his blue eyes full of worry. 

“Hey, daddy-o,” he says, trying to come off calmer than he actually is. 

It doesn’t work on Riff, however. The gang leader lived with Tony for years, was friends with him for even longer. He’s seen Tony happy, seen him sad, seen him cry and laugh and fail and succeed and…

And he thinks he loves Tony. 

His thoughts are broken by Action running by. Tony reaches his arm out and grabs Action, making him take a big step backwards. 

“How’s it going, buddy boy,” Tony asks. 

Action shrugs, then says, “Could be better. The gang’s all here, minus Baby John and A-Rab. You?”

Tony smiles unconvincingly, then says, “I’ve been through worse.” He releases his grip, and Action continues running, his gelled hair becoming undone and flying behind him. 

Riff is about to say something, but Tony perks up and jogs away. Riff doesn’t even have to look to know what’s gotten his friend so excited. The blond watches Tony run away, then turns and begins walking to where the other Jets are. 

Snowboy and Big Deal are shuffling cards and dealing them to the other gang members, Matchstick and Gee-tar are smoking in the corner, and Anybodys leans against the wall, a big bubble of gum protruding from her lips. Action comes up to her, and Riff doesn’t miss the smiles that light up both their faces. He never would have thought of that pairing, but if they’re happy, they’re happy. 

Tony and Maria embrace, not caring that they’re surrounded by people who are willing to tear them apart. When they separate, a thunderclap is heard. It seems to shake the bunker. 

“Have you ever been in a storm like this before,” he asks. 

“No,” she answers. “There were some in Puerto Rico, but never in this city.”

“Well, by the looks of this one, we’re gonna be spending a few hours here, if not the night,” he says. “But don’t you worry, I’m gonna be right here next to you the whole time.” 

He places a hand on her cheek, and she leans into it, then stops herself.

“I would like to be with you Tony, there’s nothing I’d rather do,” she says. “But Bernardo, Anita, Chino...they will be worried over me. I am afraid of what they might do if they see me with you.” 

As much as Tony wants to dispute it, he knows she has a point. Bernardo and Chino might very well murder him, and his gang will likely want him to be with them. He gives Maria a final kiss on the forehead, then whispers, “Come to the bathrooms at seven o’clock.” 

She meets his eyes and nods. 

The storm continues. The gangs stay strictly separated, the occasional member going to the other side to taunt the others, or to ask for a cigarette in exchange for a trading card, or to see if their girls have any lipstick or nail polish their girls can use. The police keep a close eye on them, much to the annoyance of both gangs. The regular people in the bunker keep their distance from the gangs, afraid a fight is going to start and they’ll be caught in the middle.

At 6 o’clock, dinner is passed out. The heavy rain and thunder can be heard through the bunker as the people eat their sandwiches and chips. Occasionally, the whole building will shake, causing people to scream and clutch onto the person next to them. Americans and Puerto Ricans alike fear the storm. 

At 7 o’clock, Tony and Maria meet in the hallway next to the bathrooms. They hug and kiss and swing each other around until they are dizzy. It gets dangerously close to something else happening, until they are interrupted by the sound of heels clicking on the floor. 

The lovers turn around to see Anita coming towards them. Maria and Tony stand a respectful distance from each other, ready to explain if need be, but Anita just raises her eyebrows and smirks, then wipes away the lipstick that has been smudged on her face. 

Tony looks down at Maria, and she responds with, “You get used to the thought after a while.” 

It’s now 9 o’clock. People are starting to take out the mattresses and blankets stored in the bunker. The Jets stay up for a little while longer, with the occasional member leaving to go sleep. A-Rab and Baby John retire to bed early, sleeping on mattresses next to each other, their hands grazing each other ever so slightly. 

At 10 o’clock, Riff finds a mattress and lays down, tucking his letterman jacket underneath his head for a pillow. A moment later, Tony pulls up a mattress beside him. 

“Thought you would be with Maria,” Riff says, looking at Tony. 

“Chino’s got an iron grip on her,” he replies. “And who am I to abandon a buddy?”

Tony holds out a hand, and Riff shakes it. 

The storm ends the next morning. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
